Undressed to Kill
by Oliviet
Summary: "Do you want to take this into the bedroom?" she asks. "I'm wearing your favorite bra today." Post-ep one shot for Dressed to Kill.


"A spring wedding, huh?" Castle hums with his forehead still pressed against hers. "We're just months away now from making you my wife."

She leans in to kiss him again and smiles against his lips.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that you actually want to marry me, that you love me even, and that you actually let me follow you around on these cases and write books about you."

Kate moves closer to him, straddling his hips. "Yeah well I'm still stuck on the fact that my favorite author actually wanted to make me his muse and write books about me, let alone fall in love with me. And how the person whose books helped me get through my mother's murder has been helping to solve said murder."

"I am pretty remarkable, aren't I?"

"How did you get remarkable out of that?" she laughs, lacing her hands behind his neck.

"Oh it was in there. I heard it."

"Right," she laughs, shaking her head.

He laughs with her and drapes his arms around her waist.

"So tell me more about these 15 minutes of modeling you did. Anything scandalous? Are there pictures?"

"Castle, you've seen me naked. What does it matter if I was scantily clothed?"

"It's all about the fantasy," he tells her, his hands skimming up her spine.

"You do realize how old I was in 1999, don't you?"

"Uh…no?"

"19."

He seems to think about this for a minute. "That's…legal."

She smacks the back of his head and he winces.

"Okay, okay sorry," he rushes to apologize. "Wait, 19? Did you turn her down because of your mother?"

Kate shakes her head. "The issue was going to come out in '99, but the photoshoot for it was in '98. I was probably actually 18 at the time. I turned her down because I was accepted into Stanford. My dreams of being a lawyer trumped being a model. And besides I only did it because I wanted some extra cash and it sounded better than waitressing."

"You do have the body for it. You fit right in with all of those women at _Modern Fashion_."

"Oh please," she rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious. You're stunning."

She gives him a small smile and drops her gaze from his.

"And you do have excellent cheekbones."

Kate looks back up into his eyes. "Thank you."

Castle reaches up and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to take this into the bedroom?" she asks. "I'm wearing your favorite bra today."

His hand snakes under her shirt to feel for the lacy fabric of her little black bra that drives him crazy.

"I think that's an excellent idea."

She slides off his lap and offers him her hand to stand up. He takes it and leads her into the bedroom. Castle has her shirt on the floor in seconds, so his hands can run over the black lace as he kisses her. Kate's fingers work at the buttons of his button-down and push the fabric from his shoulders. Her fingers run over his back muscles as he nips at her ear and down her jaw line.

Castle has his hands down her pants now, teasing her clit. She moans and manages to unzip his pants and push them and his boxers down around his ankles. He stops teasing her long enough to reciprocate the action. He leads her over to the bed and sits behind her, trailing kisses down her spine as his hand finds her clit again. His other hand takes her bra off and cups her breasts, eliciting a low moan from her throat.

He licks his way up to her ear as he starts making his circles tighter and faster, and she has to grab at the sheets to stabilize herself. He then nips his way back down to her shoulder. His hand moves away from her clit only to slip inside of her. Castle adds a second finger, pushing right at her G spot. She lets go of the sheets and instead drapes her arms around his neck, riding his hand. Kate rotates her hips into him as he brings his other hand down to rub at her clit as the other continues to pump into her. She can feel her orgasm bubbling low in her chest.

"Fuck, Castle."

His mouth biting into her shoulder again does it for her and she comes for him. Kate whimpers under his touch as he increases his hand speed on her. Her breathing quickens as her head falls back against his chest, her orgasm taking over.

"Fuck," she curses again as she comes down from her high and Castle moves from behind her.

He kneels in front of her now and leans forward, pushing her down onto the bed. She pulls his head down to hers and bites at his lower lip before kissing him. Her eyes flutter closed as she lets the sensation of his lips against hers take over. She drags her tongue over his lower lip and he opens his mouth to her. Their kiss grows feverish as they begin nipping at each other's lips. His hands weave through her hair as he pulls her closer to him, craving the familiar taste of her mouth. She moans into his mouth as one of his hands snakes under her to cup her ass. Her skin feels like it's on fire where his hand is splayed. She needs him inside of her. Now.

Kate pulls away from their kiss and smiles up at him, biting her lower lip. Castle takes the hint and finally enters her with his erection. He starts moving slow, kissing at her breasts, her neck, her chin. She digs her nails into his ass, craving the feeling of him filling her fully. Castle grins and drapes one of her legs over his shoulder as he picks up his speed and pounds into her. With every thrust she feels herself building up again. When his hand snakes between them and starts again on her clit, she knows she's a goner. Her back arches off the bed as she comes for him yet again, her hands balling the sheets into her fists. But this time he comes for her too, taking a few more thrusts to send him over the edge with her.

He hovers over her for a moment before rolling off to her side.

"We're not going to become one of those couples who stops having sex after we're married are we?" Castle asks.

Kate laughs. "Have you met us? I don't think we could stop if we tried."

"Are you trying to say that we're sex addicts?" he laughs back.

She keeps laughing, shaking her head. "No, I just meant…no."

Her grins and leans over to kiss her. "I know what you meant."

She hums, lacing her fingers between his. "I love you."

He squeezes her hand. "I love you too."

* * *

AN: Happy Friday!


End file.
